Honeydrizzle
Appearance Honeydrizzle is a beautiful, fluffy golden calico with golden eyes and a pink nose. She has a large scar across her chest that can be seen by the way her fur parts. Personality Honeydrizzle was once a very happy and positive cat, but upon the death of her kit and mate, she became a very silent but strong queen who is often described as noble and sad. She sticks up for what she believes in and doesn't back down until justice is met. She is critically unhappy in life, but lives for her daughter and her daughter's kits. Appearance in Books The Cursed Blood In Chapter Nineteen, she is first mentioned by Smokestar as going into the nursery expecting kits. Kestrelstar asks about who the father is as Smokestar leaves the rest of the news hanging, and Archstar correctly guesses that a half-Clan litter is about to be born. Smokestar defends her before calling a close to the Gathering. During a secret meeting with the rebels, Rowanpelt admits that he's the father of her kits. In Chapter Twenty Rowanpelt calls Honeydrizzle a beautiful and gentle she-cat that couldn't stomach or handle the brutal way of NightClan life. Barkclaw snaps back that the Clan won't ask for the queen to come live with them, rather just the kits if Archstar finds out, which the leader inevitably does as a mole in the group of rebels had been planted. Archstar leads the patrol with Yellowfoot, Maplecrow, Barkclaw, and Ivyleaf to the CloudClan border, where the patrol fetches Smokestar. The NightClan leader states that he has come for the kits of Honeydrizzle, and if she so wishes it, the queen herself to follow after her litter. He mentions the name of her mate when Smokestar challenges him, and comments that the golden calico must've confided in her leader. Archstar continues to rattle of names of CloudClan queens - and some of their kits - who were murdered upon having a mate from a different Clan, and asks if Honeydrizzle has had her kits yet, or if Smokestar was waiting for her to birth so he could slaughter the queen in front of her litter. Smokestar bristles and states that the mother and kits will stay in CloudClan. The truth comes out as Rowanpelt had told Honeydrizzle the horribleness of NightClan to the two apprentice-queens, and was urged to tell her leader as a form of protection, so Smokestar wouldn't hand the queen and half-Clan litter over to NightClan. In Chapter Twenty Two, Honeydrizzle is mentioned in a recap to have fought Ratfang in the nursery, unaware that her mate had died the night before. She wouldn't let her litter go, and so she inadvertently caused Ratfang to grab too tightly to her son, Aspenkit, and his back snapped in the process, causing him to die. In Chapter Twenty Six, it is mentioned from Thistletoe as he's recounting the lives of Archstar that his life for knowing that fighting isn't always the right path to take is justly torn from him as his reckless fighting killed Rowanpelt, left Honeydrizzle without a mate and a son in Aspenkit. The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames In Chapter Fourteen, Lynxpaw is recounting the tale she once heard of the NightClan warrior Rowanpelt, and his CloudClan mate Honeydrizzle. She remembers that the CloudClan queen hadn't taken a mate after Rowanpelt. Lynxpaw and Nightpaw, the daughter of Honeydrizzle are shown to be good friends. Honeydrizzle participates in the fight against NightClan, but is not directly named. The Cursed Blood: The Shadow Fold Honeydrizzle is not named, but is listed in the allegiances. The Coming: Into the Storm In Chapter Four, Honeydrizzle is seen speaking to her granddaughter, Sootpaw, as the apprentice looks uncomfortable to be in the Gathering. Sensing that they were being watched, both she and Sootpaw turned to see that Firstorm was staring at them. They all seem surprised when they realize they all share the same golden eyes. Silverheart asks why Firstorm is looking at Honeydrizzle, making a joke that the StreamClan cat actually likes CloudClan cats. In Chapter Five Honeydrizzle appeared where her grandkits were training, and commented that Sootpaw was turning into quite the warrior, but it's said with a sad tone. She nuzzles her granddaughter when she bounds over. It's noted that Honeydrizzle strongly believes in Sootpaw's abilities as a chosen cat of StarClan, and argues for a change in mentorship with Smokestar every day. Fogpaw asks if she's come to watch them, as she's often inclined to do, and he also turns to ask his mentor, Twigtoe if that's okay. Twigtoe looks apprehensive, as Honeydrizzle is noted to be a fierce she-cat when it came to her kits and queens, but was normally deceptively gentle. The younger cats knew not to taunt or mess with her, even though she is not gifted the title of senior warrior, despite being at that age. It's also noted that Smokestar looks down on her, not even allowing the deputy to assign her to the lead of a patrol over what she had done moons prior to Sootpaw's birth. Honeydrizzle takes Sootpaw for the day, as Sootpaw's mentor, Juniperberry, has already stormed off with being irritated at her apprentice's lack of ability. She quickly narrows her eyes at Twigtoe who looks like he wants to defend the deputy, but he decides to stare at his paws instead of getting in the way of the queen's words. She drapes her tail along Sootpaw's shoulders and leads her away toward the Battle Territory while Sootpaw recounts all that Honeydrizzle had ever taught her, that Juniperberry neglects to. When Sootpaw asks why they had come by NightClan territory, she notices that Honeydrizzle is looking nostalgically over the border into the Battle Territory. Honeydrizzle explains that no cat feels safe putting paw on the territory for fear that it will cause more lives to be lost. Sootpaw says that it feels like they belong there, and Honeydrizzle wonders if she'll ever be able to take Sootpaw on a tour of that territory, without the fear of losing their lives before moving along the border.